When Hunger Strikes
by the-weird-1
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have won the Hunger Games,shouldn't everything be ok now? They should but they aren't. When Prim and her mother is taken,Katniss must risk her life and everyones elses in district 12 to get them back. But have the capitol really took the
1. The Flashing Lights

**AN: Hey i only realized that AN stood for author note. Any way this is my first story that I'm publishing. I like this story, its not my favourite book but it still rocks. Oh yeah and i don't own anything apart from the this can of a computer and the plot. Well some of it. Anyway, fans of the hunger games feast your eyes on this sorry I'm hyper.**

**T**he cameras flash. I squeeze Peeta's hand. I am scared, my knees buckling whilst the huge crowd roar ecstatically. The blinding lights from the cameras, blind my eyes momentarily. The only thing that keeps me stood in my place is Peeta's hand entwined around mine. I glance up to his face, immediately wishing I hadn't. His pained eyes stare blankly into the sea of people cheering his name.

I have hurt him. He has never realized that the "star-crossed lovers" we have become is only an act on my part. I have done it to keep us both alive. But know I believe that Peeta has never acting the way Haymitch had suggested.

I take a deep breathe. This is the beginning of the end… I think, …the end of my sanity. I have won the Hunger Games with Peeta, outsmarted the other twenty-two tributes, but more importantly (and far much more dangerously) , I have outsmarted the Capitol, putting everyone in Distract twelve and myself in danger. Now it is up to me to make sure that they don't have to pay the price. I have to keep Distract twelve safe, but more importantly, I have to keep Prim, my mother, Peeta and Gale safe.

Gale.

His tall frame towers over everyone else's. An uncomfortable look plastered onto his angular face, as he stares at the crowd uneasily. I stare at him, feeling the sides of my mouth rise and turn into a smile. As he turns his head, surveying the crowd, he realizes my gaze. A crooked (mainly smug) grin forms on his face, as relief and happiness creeps into his grey eyes. Everything else disappears at this moment, the loud screaming from the manic crowd, the blinding lights and the feeling of Peeta's hand in mine. I only see him. I want to fly through the crowd to his side, I want to be in the woods, talking as we wait for game. I feel so happy. Seeing his face makes me remember who I was before I entered the games, which will forever haunt my life. I will end up like Haymitch, desperately trying to forget, as I prepare child after child to die in a revolting manner, only to entertain the Capitol. I think of the conversations Gale and I used to have in the woods about the Capitol…

The sudden howls of the audience, the flash of the cameras blurring my vision suddenly repaper into my consciousness. I feel Peeta's gaze locked on my face. I look up at him, his eyes are hollow. As I gulp the lump in my throat, I look back at Gale. He attempts to smile as he violently sways with the excited crowd. I give him another smile. This time it is only a weak smile. It is all I can manage as my stomach churns with fear, nervousness and embarrassment. I am not sure why I am embarrassed.

My eyes lock with Gales. His eyes are questioning, glancing at me with a worried expression I wish I could tell him everything right this second.

Peeta follows my gaze, when he reaches Gale's face I feel his hands tighten into fists. I see his jaw tighten, his eyes ice over. I stare at him, my mouth agape.

"Peeta, what's up?" I whisper, still looking towards the audience (mainly at Gale). I am shocked at his angry state.

Without an answer, he bends down and kisses my lips. However he doesn't look at me … because his eyes are stilled glued on Gale.

What is up with him!? I think. He is being a idiot! I know I had hurt him, I imagine I am still hurting him now as I look at Gale. But why is he acting like this? He can't be jealous! He must understand that me and Gale are best friends. Nothing more.

Without thinking I pull back and push him backwards as hard as I can. Crap! What am I doing? Realizing how stupid I am. Why did you do that Katniss?! The crowd stares at me, then to where Peeta staggers as he tries to regain balance unsuccessfully, landing on his back in the entrance to the train. The crowd's eyes bulge out of their sockets. The excited roars suddenly have stopped and the only noise I hear is the gasps of the people who are buying all this crap.

Katniss and Peeta, the "star-crossed lovers" willing to die for one over, how does anyone believe this?! How did Peeta believe this?!

I can't cope with all of this. I need someone else to understand that this was just a tactic to stay alive. If I want everyone to live I have to act all of this out in front of the whole of Panem.

My eyes are misting as my thoughts absently race with questions.

The audience's attention is still on my last stunt. I gulp the lump in my throat that never seems to go away. I try to speak but my mouth is dry and no sound escapes my lips.

I hear Haymitch's uneasy groans of impatience and anger.

Gulp.

My eyes once again meets Gales. My eyes are pained, although Gale won't realize completely why I am pained, he might have an idea why. He must know that this isn't the real Katniss. Or doesn't he?

I shake my head clearing my head of this thought. Somehow it hurts to think that Gale hasn't seen through this act.

Gulp.

Once again I grab Peeta's hand and squeeze it.

"I'm sorry Peeta." I pause for a second, raking my mind for an excuse. "Please forgive me, I am so nervous."

Gulp.

I feel my cheeks fill with colour, as I blush. I have just pushed the "love of my life" and all I come up with is I am so nervous! Inhaling deeply I stand on my toes and kiss Peeta.

Once again the cameras start flashing as I blush further. However the crowd still remains silent.

I step away from Peeta slowly. This crowd is going to need a lot more persuasion.

"I didn't mean to push you. I'm so nervous, being home and everything. I wouldn't ever hurt you. I l…" I stutter on this word, "l…ove you."

My words are slow, as I try not to throw up. I can feel the blood draining from my face. I do not know how I feel about Peeta. He is more than my friend, but I am not sure if I care for him like a boyf-. I mentally slap myself, to bring me back to planet Earth.

Peeta slips his other hand into mine forcing me to face into him. I look up to his face, his eyes are still hollow, but his lips are turn up into an almost convincing smile. He bends and kisses the top of my head.

"I forgive you Katniss. Don't worry I'm nervous too."

The crowd begins to rant again. The cameras carry on flashing madly.

Peeta has been more than my friend through the games, but now I feel that we are still strangers who only meet during trade. I feel the urge to go off into the forest, if not to hunt just to me on my own or with Gale.

Gale.

Where was Prim and my mother. I panic. I try to calm myself. They have probably been made to stay home by the Capitol or Gale.

I stay with this excuse. Yes they're safe at home, at the Seam. Breathe Katniss. I repeat this in my head whilst the cameras flash and welcoming speeches are spoke. Soon they are over. Haymitch asks the crowd to leave the train station. They do not leave straight away. So it is up to the guards to remove them. Some go easily whilst others are forced to be removed violently. Slowly they're all gone.

I wait for a lifetime, watching impatiently as they leave. As some of the last people saunter out of the station. I look back at Haymitch and as if he knows what I'm asking he nods his head slightly.

I yank my hand from Peeta's and run straight to Gale. He stands slouched, a smug grin on his face. However it doesn't meet his eyes. Very strange. I feel the muscles in my face relax. I hope it shows through all the make-up.

I run up to him. He holds his arms open. I don't have to think twice. I run into his arms. For a moment we are speechless, then he speaks.

"So, Catnip. Did you forget about the audience of Panem or did you find it amusing that we all were praying to become blind." There is a hint of a smile in his voice. However there is no amusement on his face as he glares at Peeta who is walking uncomfortably towards us. I pull away from Gale to be able to see his face.

"You can't be serious?"

"What?" He says defensively.

"You believed that?"

"What you and him? first. I thought it was just a tactic to get sponsors. But once you called his name that night, I started to think that you really cared for him. Then, you know, all the kissing and stuff, It kind of supported my theory."

I hit Gale hard in his chest.

"I'm offended! I thought you of all people wouldn't of believed all that crap."

He sighed, then he looked over my head.

I turned to see Peeta only inches away from me. He makes me jump. I attempt to smile at him. He returns the same smile, and turns away, huffing to himself.

I turn to face Gale. His face is now very serious.

"Catnip, you know you care for Peeta. You might be able to lie to yourself. But you can't lie to me."

I am speechless. I can't believe Gale has just said that.

"Yes I know I care for Peeta, but not in the way you might think, Gale." I lower my voice even lower if at all possible, "But I also care for the whole of District 12. More importantly I care for you , Prim and my Mother. If I don't fake this we are all going to end up dead, or worse. I'm on the Capitol's bad list and somehow I don't think I'll be coming off anytime soon; they weren't very happy with the stunt Peeta and I pulled." I pause for a second, "All I know is that they want me dead, and they're not afraid of taking District 12 down with me."

Gale's face has been drained of colour. He now understands. He opens his mouth but sound comes out. Once again I find myself in his embrace.

"I'm sorry, Catnip."

I feel his tears in my hair.

Wait! Tears?

Gale is crying? I pull away from him and gaze at his face.

"What is wr-" I begin, but he places his finger on my slips. At once I become silent. Then he whispers centimetres from my ear, in a low voice,

"Katniss, two of them people have already gone, the capitol has took them."

The Capitol had Prim and my Mother…

………………………………...................................................................................

**So what did you think? Is it long enough or is is it too long. Is it good. Is it bad. Review Please. Any ideas????**

** 4/3/09 (the day after putting this story up)  
****Another note. I'm sorry if i make chapter appear about 8 times i can't seem to work it out (i'm not the brightest crayon in the pack).  
Also I'll try to update really soon because i have just have thought of a great idea that idea might make this story abit more unique. I have some good, bad and scary  
Oh yeah, thanks for all of the reviews (3 the last time i checked) I didn't even think i would get thast many over 1 month never mind 1 day. I'm buzzing! I'm really hyper. I fell of my chair (and broke it) reading one i was so happy!**** See i'm a simple person.**

**Speaking of reviews........... hint hint :) **

**:) From me (the weird 1) :)  
**


	2. My Gaping Hole

My chest burns, a gaping hole is forming, I'm sure of it. My heart feels as if has broken into a billion pieces. My eyes sting from the tears that pour down my face, streaking my face. My breathing is ragged, as I try to speak the many questions I need to know.

I collapse onto my knees. The pain is ripping me apart. I tangle my hands in to my hair, and pull. The sensation is almost refreshing, as I try to ignore the mental pain I am feeling. I squeeze my eyes shut. Nothing I do seems to wash away the pain.

I feel, sturdy arms wrap around me.

_Gale._

I swallow and try to dampen my dry throat, to be able to speak.

"Gale…?"

"Yes Catnip."

_Gulp._

"When did they take them?" A sudden, loud, sob escapes. Gales holds me closer, I lean my head onto his shoulder. I realize his shoulder is soaking wet from my tears. Gale's fingers lift my chin up so I'm looking straight at him. His eyes are full of pain.

"The day after you won. I tried to tell you sooner. I tried. But no-one would let me through to you. Everyone refused to pass on the message that I had rang."

"So Prim and my mother been took by the Capitol?" I ask weakly, in between sobs and the gagged expression that came afterwards.

"I'm so sorry Catnip. I did everything I could."

"Stop! Just stop apologizing, Gale. I know you would have done everything you could. Please, just tell me what happened."

I am annoyed. He has no need to be apologizing. This is my entirely my fault. He shouldn't be blamed.

He exhales loudly. This is the first time I look around our little huddle of pain. I see the concerned faces of Peeta, Haymitch and Cinna. All the other faces looked curious. I look away. But now I realize that they are there, I feel their eyes boring into my back.

"It was early afternoon and I was at your house. We were waiting for the first gifts promised from the Capitol. I thought that something might be up," His voice lowered so that I was the only one who could hear, "But I tried not to think about it" He takes a long breathe. "When the van came, I went to help. As the first man left the house with what seemed like only empty boxes I entered with more boxes. I realized that your Mum and Prim weren't there. I immediately realized what had happened and ran outside towards where the van had been. But in it's place was nothing apart from the wheel marks." He looks at me and places his mouth close or at least closer to my ear and whispers so quietly that even I have problems hearing him. "They were in the boxes, Catnip."

My breath gets caught in my lungs. My breathe leaves flies they really had taken them.

And even though every part of me is yelling to just crawl under a rock and cry my eyes out, I can't. I have to save Prim and my mother. I have to just put a brave face on. No way can I let the capitol know that them taking my family has hurt me. I have to put my emotionless mask back on. I have to stay strong for Prim.

With great difficulty, I stop my tears and shakily try to stand. I can't stand, so Gale helps me up placing his hands under my elbows.

I look at his face carefully. His eyes are puffy, surrounded by deep circles of purple. He had obliviously hadn't had much sleep recently.

I gulp.

"Are _you_ okay?" I ask Gale.

He looks back at me, his grey eyes are steamy. "'Course I Am, why?"

He smiles back at me. I can tell it is forced,, yet it still makes me feel a miniscule better and a degree warmer.

I don't know what made me ask whether he was okay. So, I don't say anything at first and just shrug my shoulders "You just look tired that's all."

Gales nods, and starts dragging my away. Well actually you he leads me, but because I can't seem to move my legs, I end up being dragged.

"Where are we going?" I ask, totally bewildered, as I try to walk, instead of staggering behind Gale.

"Home, the Capitol is supposed to be in charge of your transport" He carries' on dragging me. "Over my dead body!"

Hmmm… have I heard right?

"Whoa!" I say trying to make Gale to stop. "So you expect us to walk back to the Seam?" I think about the walk. It is about a three hour walk – four hour walk? I suppose that it's not exactly a trek toward my death, but walking through numerous forests and woods filled with bloodthirsty hunters in a dress isn't anywhere near the top of my 'to do list'.

I attempt to make Gale stop once more. He doesn't budge an inch but continues on his murderous hike, his grey eyes like the stormy sky that is suffocating us.

"Come on Catnip! I swear if you don't start walking, I'll freaking carry you!" He turned and smiled at me. "Actually on second thought I don't think it would be possible to carry you that far! Unless I –you know- do my back in!"

I can't help grinning back which annoys me because usually when I end up smiling it means that Gale has just gotten his way again, which in this case was me being dragged through forest after forest.

I just shake my head and carry on staggering behind him.

"Do you know how irritating it is how you always get your own way?" I ask him as my legs finally start to work at his pace.

"Yes, I know. But what would I be without my ability to annoy you?"

"Normal," I pause for a second and think "But not the Gale we all know and love." I conclude with the slightest sarcasm colouring my tone.

"Shut up Catnip, and god, can you walk any slower?"

"Don't tempt me" I say making him smile, his stormy eyes shining. I sigh and start walking quicker.

"So what are we going to do about the capitol?" I ask, obliviously stating the most the important question.

My cheeks are burning from all my tears before; my eyes are stinging whilst my eyelids feel heavy. My heart still felt like it had been trampled on by a herd of elephants and tore into millions of pieces but I couldn't let the Capitol realize what they have done is tearing me apart painfully.

I want to just crawl onto the ground and bawl my guts. I just want to get away from all this pain, to be able to throw it all away. However I can't. I can't until I have Prim and my mother back. Prim is so young, so fragile but under my other's protection I can't help thinking that she would be better of defending herself. Thinking of Prim sends a new stab of pain throughout my body. My chest feels like it is on fire.

"Katniss?" I start being shook "Yo, Katniss you there?" I finally realize that Gale was speaking to me as I was deep in thought.

"Huh?" I say without thinking, "Yeah?"

"I was saying," Gales sighs dramatically, "that we will go to get them."

"You sure that's safe? I say, which without a doubt is an extremely stupid question.

"Nope, but has that ever stopped us before?"

And with this new surge of hope I start walking back to the Seam, the pain slowly burning me.


End file.
